


rookie love

by starbooms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Music, Confessions, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Kiyoko peeps everything, M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Post-Time Skip, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Terushima is petty and so is Daichi, but you know the vibe, eventual mutual pining, idiots to lovers, slowburn, they are MAD dramatic, they're idiots, well more like rivals to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms
Summary: "i'm playing best friends with sawamura daichi?" terushima drops the script on the table. "i'd rather eat rocks.""grab a spoon and a bowl then," ennoshita says, sliding the script towards him. "you'll be eating those rocks and doing this role. you want AXIS to win this year's rookie award, right?" terushima nods eagerly. "ok great. then you do this. you do it well. and we snag in those extra fans and popularity we need to get that award in the bag. all you have to do is play nice with sawamura for the duration of the filming." ennoshita raises an eyebrow, "can you do that?""oh. absolutely not."
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome! to this terudai extravaganza. they are my ULTIMATE rarepair and i will truly die for this ship. this idea hit me like brazy so i decided to bring it to life lmaoooo. i hope ya'll enjoy messy idol shenanigans. i have [a google doc ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TMueP62ZCSMedc3RvnfzE0FZ8LL4s7veRo2DE361NN8/edit?usp=sharing)that you can read that will be updated with information for the verse! just something you can reference in case you want more information on the idol groups, ages, etc. anyways, to my fellow terudai shippers.... i adore you. let's get this bread. enjoy!

“Ok so I have a theory.” Terushima started.

Shirabu was not having anything to do with it, “No. Don’t. I’m already feeling myself losing brain cells as we speak.”

“He’ll say it anyways,” Akaashi knew Terushima so well, it warmed Teru’s heart. 

“Kenjirou don’t be like that. Let the king speak his truth!” Futakuchi leaned across his seat to nudge Shirabu in the shoulder. Shirabu scowled and pushed him off while Futakuchi cackled.

Terushima turned around in his seat, “Hey! It’s a good theory!” he turned to Yahaba who’s sitting next to him, scrolling on his phone. “We talked about it last night, remember, Yahaba. You said it was good!”

“I said let me go to sleep it’s two o’clock in the morning.” 

“That’s the same thing!” Terushima leaned forward towards the driver’s seat to bug their manager next. “Ennoshita-san! Do you wanna hear my super awesome theory.”

Ennoshita turned into the parking lot of the building where their variety show IDOL SPACE is being recorded. He parked the car before answering Terushima. “Do I really have a choice?”

“Nope!” Terushima and the rest of his group exited out of the car one by one. “Okay so this is what I’m thinking. Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, right? They’re mad popular but _why_ are they mad popular?” Terushima stood in front of the group with his hands on his hips and a shiteating grin on his face. “And then I figured it out: it’s cause of the _shape_.”

He’s met with various gazes ranging from Shirabu’s _I’m judging the ever loving shit of you how are you this stupid_ to Futakuchi’s _You are my moon and stars you brilliant buffoon and even though I think this is also stupid I’m playing along because it’s hilarious._ This, was satisfactory for him. Because quite _literally_ this concept kept him up all night. 

“Oh,” Ennoshita said. He didn’t say anything else for a minute and then nodded. “Well! That’s definitely a theory for sure.”

“No no he has a point,” Futakuchi was always on Teru’s side. And that’s why he’s the number one homie for Terushima in their group. He slung an arm over Terushima’s shoulders and grinned. “Dinosaur nuggets taste like any other nugget, but they hit harder ‘cause they’re shaped like dinosaurs. Who _wouldn’t_ want to eat a dinosaur?”

Terushima high-fived Futakuchi, “Exactly! You get me, Futagucci.”

“I always do bro.”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about it,” Yahaba groaned. “He’s on the top bunk leaning over and it’s 2 am and he’s like _Shiggy_ , _Shiggy, listen to me-dinosaurs are apex predators but when we eat them we become the apex predator. It’s so brilliant to target the innate human condition of wanting to turn predators into prey_ and I have never. Ever, considered murdered so intently as I did then.”

Shirabu’s eyebrows were so tightly pushed together from the intensity of his frown, Terushima’s convinced they’ll form into a giant, judgmental unibrow. “You should have gone through with it. No, you should have asked me for help and then we’d go through with it together.”

Akaashi casually added, “I have a contingency plan set in case one of us snaps and murders the other. Feel free to read it beforehand.”

“Ya’ll are jealous you didn’t think of it first. It’s ok. Admit it.”

“Alright!” Ennoshita stepped in before Shirabu could grip Terushima up by the collar. Terushima stuck out his tongue above Ennoshita’s head. Shirabu growed and advanced but Yahaba held him back. “Boys. Seriously! I’ll put us back in the van right now if you can’t get it together for the show.”

“What’s the show again?” Futakuchi asked. As if Ennoshita hadn’t told them this several times already.

Ennoshita looked close to losing it. Terushima wondered what would push him over the edge today. Then he wondered _if_ he should do that but quickly put a stop to that train of thought. Ennoshita deserves peace, so Terushima will stop choosing violence (for today).

“It’s with 5KINGS.” Akaashi answered as the group entered Vibrancy Studios _._

Ennoshita nodded, pressing a button to open up the elevator. “That’s right. We’ll be on IDOL SPACE’s show today highlighting this year’s newest, hottest rookies.” 

They all stepped inside and rode it to the floor where their dressing rooms were. There were a lot of people running around. Stage and lighting crew, other idol groups, and managers walking the halls and weaving in and out of rooms. It’s the kind of chaotic environment Terushima thrived in best. 

“And of course, that’s us and 5KINGS. Though we’re definitely hotter than 5KINGS.” Yahaba cut his head quickly as PURRFUME walked by. “Ah, Hana-chan! Yukie-chan! Hiiiiiii!” he waved his hands like a mad man. Terushima snorted. Yahaba always lost his cool when any girl was within his radius. It was equal parts hilarious and… hilarious. 

PURRFUME turned around, already dressed in their costumes for the show. They waved back and Terushima watched the proverbial arrow lodge itself in Yahaba’s heart while he swooned. 

Terushima, at this moment, decided to choose violence. 

“Hana-chan!” Terushima called out. Hana turned around again from talking to her manager and grins. “We still down for drinks this weekend?”

Hana grinned, “Only if you pay.”

“You know I always gotchu.”

Hana laughed and Terushima, without looking, felt Yahaba shooting daggers at him. “Sounds good! I’ll see you then.”

As she and Yukie left, Yahaba gripped Terushima by the arm. “Hello! _Hello!_ You know her? You never told me you knew her!”

“Yeah we went to high school together,” Terushima admitted. “I never told you?” he laughs as he’s shaken. 

“No you didn’t! WHERE IS THE LOYALTY? I’M CRASHING THIS DINNER OR SO HELP ME-”

The two went back and forth while their group headed for their dressing room. As Terushima locked eyes with the sign on the door that said AXIS he got a sudden rush of adrenaline down his spine. It didn’t leave as they all went to their respective corners to do hair, make up, and clothes check. 

It’s wild.

To think a few years ago he was only a trainee. And the six of them had no idea if they’d ever debut. 

Long nights were spent at the dance studio and out on the streets busking. Trying to get people to believe in them enough to want to support and listen to their music. Now, they’ve been out for almost a year. They’re highly favored as being the winners of the Rookie of the Year Award at this year’s Celebrate Music Competition _._ And Terushima planned to bust his ass off so they could claim that victory.

He styled his hair in the mirror, his smile electric and uncontained. Today’s variety show was important for increasing their popularity. IDOL SPACE was _the_ show to be on if you wanted your group to be seen as relevant and popular. It’s their greatest stepping stone to securing the Rookie of the Year Award in the bag.

Terushima had no doubt he and his group would kill it. AXIS were known for being pure entertainment, after all. 

He only had one… not so little concern. 

“Yuuji,” Terushima turned in his chair while Ennoshita approached him. Ennoshita looked serious. And Terushima inwardly groans because he knows what he’s gonna say next. “About today’s show with 5KINGS-”

“I know, I know! I won’t get into it with Sawamura today. I promise.”

“Do you?” Futakuchi’s perched in his chair, scrolling through his phone while their hairstylist did their magic in his hair. “You said that last time. And if I remember correctly you ended up _not_ behaving.”

Terushima frowned into the mirror. Okay so maybe last time he did say that. And maybe last time he did promise not to get into it with Sawamura Daichi, leader of 5KINGS, but in his defense Sawamura started it and he was only an accessory to the crime. 

“I plead the fifth!” he sunk into his chair. 

Ennoshita sighed, shoulders sagging. “I understand you guys clash-”

Shirbau cut in, “Clashing is an understatement.”

“Kenjiro, don’t push it. Like I was saying. I understand you guys don’t get on well, but for the sake of both your images, and _the group_ , please try to keep the petty jabs to a minimum today.”

Terushima sunk further and further into his seat as he muttered _alright_. He’d do it. Would he enjoy it? Absolutely not. His pride was screaming and kicking behind bars. But it’s for AXIS so he’d continue swallowing down his pride. 

For now, anyways. 

-

The recording went pretty well. 

Or, Terushima _thought_ it went pretty well. Until it didn’t.

AXIS was always known to be hilarious. They were an excellent blend of personalities. Terushima and Fuktachi were the sociable ones. They cracked all the jokes and bounced off one another perfectly. Shirabu and Akaashi were the straight men. In the sense that if Terushima and Futakcuhi were out of pocket, they were generally the ones to make a logical comment that was still pretty funny in response. Yahaba was the middle man. He generally kept his calm but he was definitely the one to subtly stir the pot or show off a bit. So they thrived well in live studio audience settings. 

5KINGS were a little different. They had Bokuto and Oikawa and Kuroo. They’re pretty sociable to various degrees-and different levels at that. Terushima got on best with Bokuto and Kuroo. They even had a group chat (which was pretty fire, if Terushima had to say so himself). While him and Oikawa had a sort of frenemies vibe going on. 

Ushijima was ok. He’s funny, at least Terushima found him funny. Futakuchi thought Ushijima was a stick in the mud. He always tried to find ways to make him break, much to his failure and Terushima’s entertainment. 

Then there was Sawamura. 

“Daichi-san,” the announcer started, “As the leader of S Entertainment’s hottest rookie group, you must be excited to be nominated for the Rookie of the Year award. How are you guys feeling about it?”

“Confident. We worked incredibly hard this year. And I know the results will reflect that. Thanks to all our fans, who’ve supported us since before debut. We wouldn’t even be here if not for you all.” Daichi smiled towards the crowd and they went absolutely _crazy_ . Terushima held back the urge to gag. He was so full of himself! Akaashi turned and shot a look at Terushima screaming _Don’t Start_. Terushima quickly fixed his face. 

“Yeaaaaah!” Bokuto jumped up, arms in the air. “I’m _super_ hyped for this year's awards ceremony! And AXIS,” he turned towards their group. “You guys are good competition so I hope you don’t feel bad when we win!”

“We’re incredibly humble, if you can’t tell.” Kuroo joked. And the crowd laughed with him. 

Terushima popped right up, “Hey now, Bokuto! I should be saying the same to you! We’re also pretty hot ourselves!”

Futakuchi grinned wickedly, “Some might even say _hotter._ ” 

The announcer grinned, “I was just about to ask, Yuuji-san. AXIS and 5KINGS debuted at the same time. I’m sure you’ve seen the buzz online that you’re both in line for a potential win. We’d love to hear your thoughts on it, too.”

“Well, you know! AXIS has been on the grind since we debuted. 5KINGS is a pretty strong group, no doubt. But AXIS?” he glanced towards Daichi who looked back with a blank face. _Jerk._ Terushima smirked, “We’ll topple the kingdom. And claim the crown. Easy peasy.” 

The crowd let out a soft _ooo_ over Terushima’s words. Should he have poked a sleeping bear? Probably not. But Terushima was known for stirring the pot when appropriate. It definitely wasn’t the appropriate time, as Ennoshita’s words came crashing back down in his head. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that after all. 

“Is that so?” Daichi replied slowly. Then he grinned, “Well, we’d love to see you try. But I wouldn’t get too cocky. It’s easy to knock something off its axis if it’s not stable.”

No. No he was _justified._ Terushima’s jaw clenched. Of course Daichi had to say something back! 

Ushijima nodded, “Balance is key.” 

Shirabu barked out a laugh along with Kuroo. Terushima felt and saw anger _rise_ in his system. “Are you calling us unstable?”

Daichi shook his head, “Not at all, Terushima-san. I thought we were talking in metaphors? Or were you actually coming for our group?”

“Oh here we go,” Yahaba muttered under his breath.

Kuroo let out a low whistle, “Daich stop! Your face will freeze that way. How will our fans love us if you look like an ogre?”

“Ahhh, Daichi’s getting mad! How scary!” Oikawa hid behind Kuroo. “Ogre Daichi! Don’t eat us!” 

Daichi quickly whirled around to Kuroo, “Who are you calling an ogre, Tetsu? And you, Tooru-cut that out!”

“Oh if we’re being ogres I call Shrek!” Bokuto added. 

“That wouldn’t be a marketable concept,” Ushijima said. 

The crowd erupted into laughter while Terushima sat back in his seat. The flow of the conversation having moved on for the better. Akaashi took over to answer most of the questions along with Futakuchi and when the interview was over, the groups went into playing games the announcer had set up for them.

All in all, it was a pretty good showing. The announcer had wished them well and that they’d be supporting both groups until the very end. 

As they headed backstage Terushima saw Daichi by himself while 5KINGS got water and chatted by the food table. He had half a mind to go over there, and the other half of his mind was reminding him not to start anything.

Guess which half won?

“Yuuji,” Akaashi grabbed his arm. “Don’t. There’s no need to start something from nothing. We have to get back into the studio to rehearse after.”

“Keiji i’m not gonna do anything!” Terushima lied straight through his teeth. “I’m just gonna say sorry for being a bit of a dick on there.”

Akaashi didn’t look impressed, or like he believed him. Which frankly, was fair. Terushima tried again, “I’ll be right back!” he slipped out of Akaashi’s gaze and strolled over to 5KINGS. 

Daichi raised his head as Terushima approached but didn’t say much. Not even a high. Terushima felt his eyebrow twitch. Japan was being fooled by this man! There wasn’t a polite or warm bone in his body. 

Terushima stood, hands in his pockets, for a minute. Both men said nothing. Only looking at each other until one of them would break. Well it wouldn’t be Terushima, because he was too stubborn and petty. 

Oikawa came over with a water bottle in one hand and a plate of food the next, “Oh my, what a sight to behold! A mighty standoff between Petty Teru and Equally Petty Ogre Daichi. Who will win?”

“Goodbye, Tooru.” Daichi sounded unamused. Oikawa grinned. 

“But I don’t want to.”

Daichi’s glare was razor sharp. The sharpest glare Terushima’s ever seen. It made him almost rethink this. _Almost_. Oikawa only laughed, seemingly unbothered and turned on his heel. “Ok! Keep it up then, kids! I’ll be over there with the adults, chatting in casual and normal conversation.”

With Oikawa gone, Daichi sighed. Terushima looked back down and Daichi was staring at him. In this weird way that made him stand at attention. Like Daichi was looking at all of him, and not through him. 

“What is it, Terushima-san?”

Terushima flinched. Okay yeah, since they’ve debuted the two hadn’t gotten along. They were incredibly different personalities. Terushima was free spirited and wild and a little rude when unprovoked. Daichi was very easy going but his temper was something else-something that Terushima always seemed to set off since he was such a button presser. Terushima could not pinpoint the exact moment he decided he didn’t like Daichi, or when their relationship had gotten to one where they really tolerated each other because they existed in the same space, but it’s been such a way since they debuted. 

Terushima frowned, “Why do you look so pissed off? This isn’t the first time we’ve thrown jabs at each other.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Bullshit.”

“Terushima-san if you came to annoy me, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t. I know the crowd loves a good rival story but you constantly try to come for me. I don’t know why, or for what, but I’m not entertaining it today.” 

Daichi stood up and started heading for the buffet table. But then he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. He grinned, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. “If you’re attacking me because you’re afraid of losing the Rookie Award, then I suggest you come correct. I’m confident 5KINGS will win, so I don’t have to come at you petty to prove that. But I guess that’s just our differences in leadership showing.”

With that, he headed for his group. Welcomed by Bokuto yelling about how they had the _best_ beef he’d ever tasted and asking if they had tupperware to box it up at home. Daichi clucked his tongue, saying something about how they weren’t about to take out even though Kuroo had the boxes ready. 

Terushima trembled where he stood. 

He bit his lip _hard_ . Hands clenched into fists. Daichi was… he… what the fuck was _that_. What the actual fuck was that. He couldn’t have the last word just like that. 

“I THINK THE FUCK NOT!” 

Everyone backstage looked at Terushima. Daichi raised an eyebrow, mid bite of his food. 

Terushima felt the blood roaring in his ears as he continued, “AXIS is gonna win and that’s a motherfucking _fact_ Sawamura. So _ya’ll_ need to come correct because that Rookie Award is _ours_.” 

There was a moment of silence. And if Terushima was a different man, he’d be embarrassed. 

Shirabu stormed over and grabbed Terushima by the collar, “Can you please! For once! Shut the fuck up!”

Futakuchi was on the floor laughing while Akaashi and Yahaba exchanged looks of _oh boy_. 

Ennoshita appeared and placed a hand on Terushima’s shoulder. “I think it’s time we go home.” 

Terushima could only nod, still shaking with annoyance as they all headed out and left. 

Oikawa turned to Kuroo who was sipping on some juice. “He’s so funny, don’t you think?”

“Actually hilarious,” Kuroo turned to Daichi. “What did you say to make him lose it like that?”

Daichi frowned, “Nothing he didn’t need to hear.”

“He’s definitely unpredictable. If you’re annoyed by him you shouldn’t keep entertaining him,” Ushijima said. 

Bokuto grinned, “Nah, I think Daichi likes the back and forth. I’ve never seen you lose your cool like that!”

“I do _not_ enjoy it, Kou.” Daichi shook his head and continued shoveling food into his mouth until their manager, Kita, came and got them. 

“Let’s go too, shall we?” Kita grinned. “Also pack some of the food. It’s too delicious for us not to.”

Bokuto’s shout broke the sound barrier. 

-

A few days later Terushima was sitting in a chair across from his manager. He stared down at the script in his hand, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“They want me to act in this?”

Ennoshita nodded, “The director asked for you specifically. He said the character he had in mind fit your overall aesthetic. He’s confident you can do the role justice.”

“I mean like, yeah,” Terushima said without shame. Ennoshita’s eyebrow twitched. “But with _Sawamura_ ? I have to act with _Sawamura Daichi_ as his best friend?” Terushima dropped the script onto the desk. “That’s insane. I’d rather go on Mystery Meals again and eat whatever Noya-san cooks up from his cauldron of doom.”

“While Noya-san is always ready to have you back on his show, I’m afraid that’s not going to happen. This drama is set to air on prime time television,” Ennoshita explained. “It’ll be a hit especially since Shimizu Kiyoko is anticipated to be the leading star. This’ll be incredible exposure for AXIS if we want to secure the Rookie Award.”

Ennoshita had a point. And Terushima hated that. He already swore he was going to do whatever he could to make sure AXIS won. Not just for them, but for their fans. 

He stared at the script for several minutes before picking it back up again. He flipped through the pages. “Ok.”

Ennoshita brightened, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll do it. For AXIS,” he added firmly.

Ennoshita nodded, “For AXIS.”

“But!” Ennoshita tensed as Terushima leaned forward. “If Sawamura says some nut shit? It’s go time. I’m brawling.”

“You won’t be or else I’ll bench you from performances, shows, _anything_ until next year.” Ennoshita’s voice took a grave tone that made sheer cold form in Terushima’s bones. “Are we clear?” 

Terushima slumped in his chair, defeated. “Crystal, Ennoshita-san.”

This time, when Ennoshita smiled, it was rather sinister. “That’s what I thought. Now get out of here and head to dance practice. 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ You’re in love with her, too, I can tell. I’ve always been able to tell. You think you could hide that from me? Your best friend?”  _

Terushima held up the script above his head while he laid in bed. It’s been three days since Ennoshita told him he’d be performing beside Daichi in this new drama. He felt sick to his stomach imagining any situation where he’d have to say these words to Daichi, fake or not. He slammed the script shut and placed it on his bedside table. 

“Ughhhh, I don’t wanna do this!” he buried himself into his bed, head smashed against his pillow. Of all the people he’d had to act beside, it was Sawamura Daichi. His self-proclaimed rival. 

With a heavy emphasis on self-proclaimed, because if Terushima were to have a brief moment of self reflection he’d admit that it was really one-sided. The rivalry, not the animosity. Now  _ that  _ was completely mutual. 

“I’ll act him off a cliff,” he threw himself over to his ringing phone. “Hello?” he picked up. 

“Yuuji! Bro what’s good?” 

“Kazuma!” Yuuji shot out of bed. “Bro it’s been too long. I’m good, how are you?”

“Not much! A few of us are coming to Tokyo for the weekend. You think we can come see ya?”

“Um, absolutely.” Terushima pulled his phone away and placed the call on speaker so he could check out his calendar app. “I’ll add it to my calendar ASAP.” 

“We love to see it. Anyways, what’s good? Any spicy celebrity scandals?”

Terushima laughed, “No no not this time. At least not by me. But I  _ am  _ gonna be in a drama.”

“You are?” Bobata snorted. “Since when can you act? Actually,” he gave a pause. “Out of all of us you were the best at finessing people into thinking you were in love with them. So maybe it’s for the best you can use your toxic traits for good.”

“Hey! I’ve grown since high school, alright!?” Bobata’s laugh rang loudly on the other end of the phone. Terushima couldn’t help but smile. Bobata’s been his best friend since elementary school. He told him everything. And he was the main driving force pushing Terushima to follow his dream and become an idol. He believed in him every step of the way, and Terushima really wouldn’t be where he was today if it wasn’t for him.

He would be forever grateful for his best friend. 

“So who are you acting with?” Bobata thankfully steered the conversation away from Terushima’s old dating habits. 

Terushima’s eyes glanced down at the script with the lead actors' names. Narrowing his eyes on Daichi’s with hopes that he’d suddenly develop laser vision to incinerate a hole in the paper. “I gotta act with Sawamura Daichi,” Terushima’s face scrunched up, his words coated heavily with disgust. 

Bobata let out a round bark of laughter, “You mean the dude you’re in a one-sided beef with?”

“It’s a mutual beef!”

“Yeah, okay.” Terushima wanted to reach through the phone and ring his friend by the neck. But due to the power of physics, he refrained. “What’s the role?”

“I’m his best friend. And we’re both in love with the same girl. But he’s the main lead so he’ll end up with her.”

“Ooo a love triangle… how messy. Writers sure love a love triangle! You mad because you gotta play second fiddle for him? I can hear your ego screaming…”

“No. I mean, yeah. Because I’m obviously the better actor and better looking so the fact that I don’t get the girl is definitely a tragedy.”

“A whole Greek tragedy, bro.”

“ _ Exactly _ . But also it’s the fact I gotta work with him.”

“Horrific, bro.” 

“And we hate each other!”

“The worst, man.”

“Can you be serious!” Terushima couldn’t believe the lack of concern his best friend had for his super serious moment! 

“I’m so serious dude,” Bobata sounded anything but. “It’s definitely not a vibe to work with someone you don’t like. But this is a good thing, right? If people like your character and how you act it could be bonus points for you. A little popularity never hurts an idol.”

“That’s what Ennoshita-san said. Why are ya’ll making so much damn sense?”

“Because we use our brain cells. Which I know you have but refuse to use.”

“It’s my curse.”

“Absolutely.”

The two carried on their conversation for about another hour or so. Bobata filling Terushima in on how his other friends from home were. And letting him know that Terushima’s sisters keep going around Sendai letting everyone know that their youngest brother is a megastar. 

“Literally they are your biggest fans.”

“I know,” Terushima grinned, softness washing over his features. “They know all the words to my songs better than I do.”

“That’s bad bro,” Bobata chuckled.

They ended the call with the promise to see each other soon. Terushima swearing up and down that with the date saved in his calendar, he wouldn’t forget. 

Before Bobata hung up he had one more thing to say about Terushima’s latest drama. “You know, I really think you and Sawamura could get on well. If you let it happen.”

“I’d rather get hemorrhoids,” Terushima responded blankly. 

“You’re disgusting goodbye.” Bobata hung up immediately. Leaving Terushima to his thoughts and the silence and his parting words. 

Getting along with Sawamura? Yeah right. Never. They were too different. Terushima knew that in his bones. And they were from rival companies. Their groups were neck in neck for the biggest award for first year groups. They couldn’t be friends. The circumstances wouldn’t allow it. 

Also Sawamura sucked. 

“Lemme look at the script again,” Terushima caught a glance at the clock. It was already 1 in the morning. Shit. “You know what? I’m gonna go to bed… after I scroll through Twitter.”

-

“Yuuji-san, you’re trending.”

Terushima placed his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders from behind. He leaned over so he could get a better look at Akaashi’s Twitter. Where he was, indeed, trending. 

“Yeah I asked the masses about my dinosaur chicken nuggets debate and it went more viral than anticipated.”

“You saying that makes it sound like you never considered it  _ wouldn’t  _ go viral,” Shirabu said, stretching out his arms so they would be warmed up for practice.

“I’m both impressed and terrified by your power,” Yahaba pulled his leg back so he could stretch out his hamstrings. “Like why? How? You always trend for the stupidest stuff.”

“Stupid?” Terushima sat down so he could hug Akaashi from behind. Akaashi barely raised an eyebrow about it as he kept scrolling. “Or genius?”

“How about stupid genius?” Futakuchi stepped into the dance room with a crate of water. He set them down on a small table off to the side. “That’s like, your brand at this point.”

“Not a fan that you’re still calling me stupid. A big fan that you’re calling me a genius.”

“It’s with all my love, babe.” 

“We should get to practice soon,” Akaashi patted Terushima on the arm as a sign to let him go. Terushima complied and the both stood up to meet their bandmates in the middle of the dance studio. “We’re grabbing dinner after this so if we want to make it on time, it’s best we cut the convo now and rehearse.” 

“Where would we be without your guidance, Keiji?” Terushima grinned, doing his own few stretches to warm up. 

“Dead,” came Akaashi’s immediate reply.

The four men looked at him in shock. Akaashi blinked, unphased. 

“It was a joke,” he explained. 

Shirabu was the first to recover, “What kind of joke is that!” 

“Akaashi Dark Humor Keiji strikes again…” Futakuchi muttered. 

“Let’s get started!” Terushima clapped his hands together and the rest of his bandmates fell into line. “Alright, we’ll go through  _ Break Point  _ first since that choreo’s the most intense.” Terushima turned to Yahaba and Shirabu, “Ya’ll ready?” 

Yahaba and Shirabu nodded and took their positions in front of Akaashi, Terushima, and Futakuchi. They were the dancers and choreographers for AXIS. Shirabu had an incredible way of fine tuning and creating explosive, dynamic movements. While Yahaba’s eye for fluidity and spacing made it so that everything was put together nicely and with the greatest visual effect.

It was, for a lack of better words, pretty epic. 

AXIS practiced  _ Break Point  _ for about two hours. Mostly going over the steps that still weren’t sharp. And adding a few freestyles for the instrumental break. Terushima went  _ in _ on practice. Dancing with his group mates made him feel connected. The synergy in their steps made him feel grounded. What happened between them was nothing short of pure electricity. And when they sang? It was even better. 

The song ended with everyone in their poses, breathing heavy and coated with sweat. Terushima was the first to break. Pulling his sweaty collar away from his neck to get some air. “Sick. Sweet. Guys,” he turned to meet his friends, his grin wild and free. “That was dope as fuck. Keiji you nailed your flip!”

Akaashi smiled softly, “Thank you.”

“And Futagucci that quick step? Epic! Absolutely epic! The way you just!” Terushima mimicked the move and laughed. “Oh my God.”

“I’m perfect. We know this,” Futakuchi grinned. 

“Shiggy! JiJi! Ya’ll are dancing geniuses. I could kiss your feet if they didn’t stink.”

“Um, gross.” Yahaba wiped the sweat of his brow, scrunching up his nose. 

Shirabu stared flatly, “Do you have a foot fetish? Do you? This is the third time this week you’ve mentioned kissing our feet.”

“You sound incredibly judgmental. Are you a kink shamer?” Terushima asked, feigning hurt. 

“Kink shaming only works when the receiving party actually has shame. You have none.”

“He has a point,” Akaashi was over by the table, taking a drink from a water bottle. “You’re rather shameless.”

“Everyone he’s about to say how his shameless behavior is why he was rated Japan’s Hottest Badboy last month.” Futakuchi cleared his throat, “Ahem! Everyone! Make way! It’s Japan’s Hottest Shameless Foot Kissing Bad Boy of last month, Terushima Yuuji coming through!” 

Terushima balked while the rest of AXIS laughed. “That title’s kinda epic…” he muttered, folding his arms. 

Everyone grabbed water for a quick break. Stretching again before they went into their next song. Then they jumped right into their next couple of songs. They had a concert coming up soon. So they had to make sure everything was right so they could bring it their all on stage. 

Once the final chord of their last song rang through the speakers of the dance studio, Yahaba fell to the floor. “Ahhhhh! My legs are jelly! I’m no longer bone, just jelly!” 

Akaashi was crouched, panting heavily. “What flavor?”

“Dude,” Futakuchi gasped, laying like a starfish on the floor. “Dude what?”

“Definitely cherry,” Yahaba answered. 

Shirabu brought his shirt up to wipe his face. “I… oddly agree.”

“Ditto,” Terushima gasped. He crawled over to his duffle bag and rummaged through for his phone. Once found, he waved it high in the air. “Can we call for delivery? I don’t think I can walk.”

A chorus of agreement rang through the studio. That’s all Terushima needed before he called up their usual dinner spot and put in their orders for five dinner boxes. Everyone did their cooldown stretches while they chatted. When the food arrived everyone took to their spots and devoured their meals. 

“Ohhh, Yuu.” Futakuchi came back from throwing away his finished dinner box. “Heard you’re doing a drama.” Terushima looked up from his meal, a piece of tempura in his mouth. He was met with Futakuchi’s devilish smirk. Bastard.  _ He was gonna stir the pot _ . 

Terushima swallowed his food and took a needed gulp of water. “Don’t start.”

Futakuchi broke into giggles, “I-It’s a r-ro-hehe-mance?”

Shirabu narrowed his eyes, “They think you’re fit for romance?”

“Rude!” Terushima chucked his dirty napkin at Shirabu. Who yelped as the napkin hit him square in the face. “I’m hella romantic!” he turned to Akaashi. “Keiji, tell them I’m romantic!”

“You’re super romantic,” Akaashi drawled. His tone was incredibly deadpanned. 

Yahaba threw his head back. His entire body shook with laughter. “Keiji! Blink twice if you need us to free you!” 

“He’s fine!” Terushima threw his arms around Akaashi, who  _ oofed  _ at the sudden weight. He reached up to pat Terushima on the head and blinked twice. 

“Oh he’s so held at gunpoint,” Futakuchi cackled. Terushima whined, nuzzling closer. This was a mutiny! An overthrowing of his leadership! Where was the respect? 

“Keijiiiiiii! Tell Futagucci not to say it.”

“Not to say what?”

“Oh I’m gonna say it.”

“What?” Shirabu jumped in, bringing a piece of chicken to his mouth. He chewed obnoxiously and swallowed. “That he’s working with Sawamura for the drama?”

“You said it first!” Futakuchi gasped. 

“It’s not a secret. Why are you being so annoying about it?”

Futakuchi sniffed, folding his arms across his chest. “It brings me joy. One might even be as bold enough to say it brings me great pleasure.”

“Sicko,” Yahaba muttered under his breath. Earning him a tackle from Futakuchi. Provoked but deserved. 

Terushima sighed, his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. So everyone knew. Well, he wasn’t too surprised. It would be more weird if they didn’t know. But he also didn’t want to… talk about it. Not really. He frowned. In the grand scheme of things, working with someone you didn’t get along with really wasn’t all that deep.

Not that such a revelation would stop Terushima from making it deeper than it actually was, but it was nevertheless important for him to come to terms with. 

He knew his group had his back, and would and have called him out when he did the most. Working with Sawamura didn’t bring him any joy to think about. That’s it. He was hyped to work with Kiyoko Shimizu because she was an incredible actress. All her works were his favorite and he’s probably cried to about every single movie she’s acted in. He’d learn a lot from her. 

And then Sawamura would just be there. All big and jerky and it would ruin the whole vibe. 

Terushima  _ hated  _ a ruined vibe. 

Akaashi kept patting him on the head. Which Terushima loved. He decided to change the subject immediately because he was tired of unpacking his feelings about the situation. They were bottled and stuffed! 

“What are you guys doing solo? Fill me in.”

Shirabu mentioned how he’d be on a cooking show next week with Goshiki Tsutomu. “He’s so loud,” his eyebrows furrowed together in irritation. “I’m going to throw him into the oven.”

“Do  _ not _ do that. We cannot afford to bail you out of jail for aggravated murder,” Yahaba pleaded. Shirabu made no promises. 

Futakuchi shared he’d be on a radio show as a co-host talking about idol fashion. He was excited, mostly, to throw subtle shade at the celebrities he didn’t like and their fashion choices. 

Akaashi was also going to be acting but for a movie along with Bokuto Koutaro. 

“He’s loud too,” Shirabu added. 

“You think everyone is loud,” Terushima said. 

“And I’m right.”

“He’s alright,” Akaashi mused, leaning back into Terushima. “He’ll keep me on my toes. That’s for sure.” 

Yahaba planned to appear on some variety shows. He was eager to showcase his latest girl group dance so he could show off his skills whenever he was, or wasn’t, asked. 

Terushima’s smile grew wide as everyone shared what they were doing. Seeing how far they’ve come, that they’re already doing solo work and they’ve only been out for almost a year… it was super dope! They were growing so fast. And their fanbase was expanding every day with new fans and greater connections. 

Terushima squeezed Akaashi tightly, pressing his face to his friend’s shoulder. “Keiji… Keiji we’re so cool.” he said, in awe. His voice was quiet.

The rest of his band stood around him, all smiling quietly. Akaashi’s smile was gentle as he squeezed Teru’s arm that was holding him. 

“Yeah, we are.” 

-

“YUUJI I’M GONNA HURL!”

“HURL AWAY FROM THE STREET! THE ALLEY! HURL THERE!” 

Terushima is a real ride or die while his friend Takeharu yakked out their life in an alleyway. The people of Tokyo, thankfully, paid him no mind. 

Bobata rubbed Takeharu’s back in small, soothing circles. “You know tequila does you dirty everytime.”

“Shock therapy…” Takeharu muttered weakly. Righting himself up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “If I make tequila my bitch. Then it’ll be my bitch. And it’ll… bitch.”

“I’m not sure it worked there, buddy.” Terushima laughed, a hand on Takeharu’s shoulder as the three exited the alleyway and went back into the main street. 

The weekend came by fast. With more dance and singing rehearsal and meetings for Terushima’s drama, meeting with his friends from home was a blessing in disguise. 

They hadn’t seen each other since Terushima debuted. Not in person, at least. While they texted, called, and facetimed all the time it was hard for everyone to get together. They were all in their twenties now, working jobs and doing the damn adulting thing. So it was hard to see each other. Not like high school where they were always in class, or practicing volleyball, or being on the streets like gremlin. 

Terushima felt warmth in his chest as him and his friends walked towards their car so Bobata could drive back to the hotel with Takeharu. 

“We need to do this more often,” Terushima said, leaning forward so he could get a better view of Bobata in the driver’s seat.

Takeharu was promptly passed out in the passenger seat after having spilled his guts out. Bobata grinned, sticking his head out a bit from the rolled down window. “For sure. This was good.” he shot Terushima a serious look, “You feeling better about tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was the first day of shooting for the drama. Terushima would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He’d only acted a handful of times for a few commercials and small cameos. This was his first big role and while he knew he’d kill it-mind over matter, confidence, and self affirmations could carry you a long way-it was still major. 

He patted the top of Bobata’s car. “I’ll be fine. I just gotta fake it till I make it, right?”

Bobata searched Terushima’s face for a long time. Terushima held himself a little straighter, but finally broke and gave his friend a small smile. “I’m ok. A bit nervous but, I’ll make do.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Bobata nodded, apparently pleased that Terushima hadn’t lied to him like he usually would when it came to unpacking his deeper feelings. Bobata settled back into his driver seat. “You sure I can’t drive you home?” 

“Nah it’s fine. I’m close by so I’ll just walk. And I have my disguise! So I should be cool.” 

“One day you’ll learn to stop living on the edge.”

“When you learn how to stop living please let me know because I hate tequila,” Takeharu groaned pitfully. 

Terushima laughed, “Chug water when you’re back at the hotel! I’ll text ya when I’m home. Cool?”

“Cooler than cool. Peace, dude.”

Terushima watched as his friends drove off. Once they were gone, he turned and took the short walk from downtown back to where his group's dorm was. It was a twenty minute walk. The early fall weather wasn’t so bad to be in. He had a jacket, his mask, shades, and a hat on. And if he kept his head ducked and didn’t say anything to anyone, he’d make it home without being spotted. 

Terushima liked walking. 

Walking, and being on his own, was a rare act of self love and care he discovered back when he was a trainee four years ago. There were times where you couldn’t be by yourself because the company expected you to bond with your groupmates and learn everything and anything about the industry. Where you’d sleep in a cramped room with no personal space to simply be. Things have changed since then. They’re in a larger dorm where they all have their own rooms, thanks to a better budget from their company (that was proportional to their success whether their president wanted to admit it or not. But Terushima knew that shit was suspicious as hell). 

As he entered his neighborhood, Terushima wondered how tomorrow was going to go. 

Frankly, Sawamura would ignore him unless spoken to. Terushima couldn’t blame him. Whenever they spoke it was mostly jabs and insults, many of them started by Terushima. They’d be cordial for the staff at least. Maybe they could go the day without getting into it. 

Terushima snorted, “Yeah right. As if there’s ever gonna be a day where Sawamura and I would get along.”

He turned the block. His complex was about five minutes away. He’s nearly there until he heard voices. 

Noisy as anything, because they sounded like they were fighting, Terushima turned his attention to the pair standing a few feet away by the corner. One of them was tall, much taller than the other. And they both looked like they were going  _ into it.  _

“Daichi-”

_ Daichi?  _ Terushima’s eyes snapped open and without thinking, he bolted for the nearest bush. He gasped, peeking out from the bush to watch as… shit. Holy shit. That  _ was  _ Daichi. The dude wasn’t even wearing a mask. Where was the self preservation? Paparazzi could have been anywhere!

Daichi leaned forward, and the other person reached up for a kiss but it barely lasted a second. Terushima watched, shocked beyond belief at the drama unfolding as they said something, this time in quieter voices after they parted. The person with Daichi finally just shook their head. They turned, running down the street before disappearing around the corner. Gone. As if they were never even there in the first place. 

Daichi’s hand was out stretched. Reaching into the empty space left behind whoever it was he was talking to. His fingers curled in quiet, painful acceptance. The cold air escaping in a puff from his parted lips. 

Terushima continued watching as Daichi turned around. His shoulders bunched. Daichi let out a roar and kicked at a trash can. The contents toppled over. Daichi was panting heavily but then, proceeded to bend down and pick up the trash. 

“Angry but environmentally conscious…” Terushima muttered as Daichi finished picking up the last of the trash, righting the can. 

He took one last look at the empty space. At the corner the person he was yelling at disappeared to. Terushima couldn’t say for sure, but Daichi was definitely… upset. 

Weird.

Daichi shook his head and with slumped shoulders, headed down the street back towards his own complex. Terushima always forgot that their building was super close to 5KINGS. 

Terushima sat in the bush. Silently processing whatever the fuck it was he just witnessed. 

“Holy shit,” he muttered, getting up slowly and making the last walk towards his building. He wrapped his hands around the handle, eyes still wide and cheeks warmed and red from being outside in the fall cold. “Sawamura has… a lover?”

Sawamura Daichi having a lover’s spat in public was absolutely not on his bingo board for 2021. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for everyone who's read and left kudos! i know the terudai nation is small but we are MIGHTY. i hope you guys enjoyed and lemme know what ya think! if you're also apart of the terudai / second gen cap supremacy hit me up on twitter so we can yell about them together (@passionbootys).


	3. Chapter 3

What the actual fuck was that?

Terushima stared down at his empty breakfast, still unable to process last night’s event. He no longer was in the realm of denial because that was definitely Daichi. Daichi definitely kissed someone. And Daichi definitely was left to stand in the cold by himself, yearning after whoever the heck it was he was yearning for. 

A laugh came out of Terushima. He couldn’t help it. “This… is so… oh my God. It’s hilarious.” he started laughing some more. His shoulders shaking. Daichi! Perfect Sawamura Daichi was left alone in the cold! 

Yeah okay. It was rude as hell to laugh about that but also Terushima could not give a fuck enough to care about it. 

“Why are you laughing like that?”

Terushima spun around in his stool. Shirabu yawned, looking like he just got out of bed with his hair all over the place and his eyes squinted.

“You sound like a gremlin,” Shirabu rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. 

“Good morning to you too, dearly beloved.” Terushima snorted. He turned back around in his chair while Shirabu padded over to the fridge to get some breakfast. “Did you stay up late gaming again?”

“Unfortunately,” Shirabu closed the fridge and brought his food out. He sat down at the island table across from Terushima, digging into his meal. “But it was a necessary sacrifice.”

“Yeah? Who’d you beat?”

Shirabu chomped rather hard on his next bite, “Goshiki.” he said bluntly. 

Terushima snorted, “Stop! What did he even do to you?”

“He exists.”

“That’s cruel,” Terushima to this day could not believe Shirabu was an idol when he had such a general distaste for… honestly, a lot of things. But then again, Terushima considered, Shirabu had a great stage presence and knew how to separate personal life from work. Shirabu loved their fans and never hid that despite his thorny personality. And Terushima knew how hard he worked and how much he actually enjoyed doing what he did-despite all the extra, sometimes shallow socialization they had to do with other idols to keep themselves relevant. 

The two chatted over breakfast until Ennoshita came into the kitchen. 

“Yuuji. It’s time to head out!”

“Oh. It’s your first day filming, right?”

Terushima cleaned up his plate and hummed, “Yup! Totally looking forward to it!”

Shirabu kept eating, “Don’t do something stupid.”

“I second that,” Ennoshita said. 

Terushima threw his arms in the air, “Why do none of you guys believe in my professionalism?”

He was met with blank stares as Ennoshita and Shirabu looked at each other, then looked at him. Okay, incredibly rude. Maybe a little valid-but rude, nevertheless. 

“Let’s go,” Ennoshita shook his keys. “Or we’re going to be late for your first day.”

“Fiiiine,” Terushima ruffled Shirabu’s hair as he walked by. Earning him a smack on the arm that made him laugh as he followed Ennoshita out the door and to the car. 

On the way to filming, Terushima gazed out the window and thought about last night again. He wondered what he should do with the information. He’d never leak it, because that’s scummy. But he wondered what sort of relationship was that for Daichi to risk even being discovered and found out by the public. 

“Could never be me,” Terushima mumbled into the palm of his hand. 

He’d rather die than be caught in feelings like  _ that _ . 

-

Terushima stared at himself in the mirror. He really digged the vision the costume designer had for his character, Hikaru. A blend of street fashion and luxury. Terushima fucked heavy with the street fashion style, adjusting his beanie before he went to put in his earrings. 

The door opened and Ennoshita walked in with two cups of coffee. He handed Terushima his own, “So I just finished talking to the director. Today you’ll be going through some exposition scenes with Sawamura-san and Shimizu-san. Understood?”

Terushima took a long sip of his coffee, feeling Ennoshita’s gaze bore into him. He knew exactly what that understood was meant to convey. Ennoshita was warning him to be business only. Nothing personal was meant to slip out. 

He understood that perfectly. But would that happen in practice? Well, as long as Sawamura came correct everything would be golden. 

“Yeah, I gotcha.” Terushima took another gulp of his coffee before placing it down on the vanity. “Quick! Rate my look.” he struck a pose. And then another pose. And then threw it back a little bit. “Hey. Hey,” he said with each pop of his booty.

Ennoshita was  _ not  _ impressed. “Get outside, you goon.”

When they left the dressing room the rest of the cast and crew were surrounding the stage. Terushima spotted Daichi by the director along with Kiyoko. He made his way over there and stopped himself from blurting out " _hey_ _ remember last night when you got rejected haha what’s that all about'' and _ instead said, “Hey guys!” 

Daichi, the director, and Kiyoko all turned around. The director was the first to move. Her smile was bright, matched the yellow sun of her hair that was pulled back into a low pony. She maneuvered a bit until she was standing in front of Terushima. She was small but carried herself highly. She bowed. 

“Terushima-san! I’m so happy you’re here. I’m Yachi Hitoka. I’m excited to work with you.”

Terushima returned the bow, “Hyped to be here, Yachi-chan! I was looking forward to this all day considering I get to work with and under such cute people!”

Yachi’s cheeks went pink, “Terushima-san you are such a charmer…” 

“I try my best.” he then turned his attention to Kiyoko. “Shimizu-chan, I’m excited to learn from you as well! I’ve watched all your moves and cried to every single one.” 

“I get that a lot,” Kiyoko said. “Thank you. I look forward to it also.”

And then there was Daichi. Terushima’s gaze fell upon him. Daichi’s face was neutral. Neither happy to see him or annoyed that he was there. That’s fine, Terushima could keep it cool. He had to, anyways. Ennoshita would have his hide if he didn’t. 

He bowed towards Daichi slightly, “Looking forward to working with you, Sawamura.”

“Likewise,” Daichi responded tightly. 

Terushima wondered if his closed off behavior had anything to do with last night. But then he stopped caring. 

Yachi clapped her hands together, “Amazing! Terushima-san I was just filling the others in on what I wanted to get done today. Your manager told you briefly, I’m assuming.”

“Exposition stuff, right?”

“Yes. I want to get done today the parts of the story that’ll lay the groundwork. We’ll mostly be filming shots with you and Sawamura-san today!”

A hot chunk of dread pooled at the bottom of Terushima’s stomach. It took all the power within him not to flinch and break his smiling mask. Of course the first day started off with him working extra long and close with Sawamura. Of  _ course  _ it did. He shot a glance towards Sawamura to see if he felt the same way, but the man’s face was stone cold. 

Sheesh, man really didn’t know how to take it easy. 

“Okay,” Terushima acted nonchalant, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Sounds good to me. Sounds good to you, Sawamura?”

Daichi nodded, “No problems here.”

“Great!” Yachi was a big ball of energy, and that made Terushima equally excited to do a good job today. “Let’s start the first scene then!”

The first scene was Terushima and Daichi hanging out in Terushima’s apartment. They’re supposed to be college students, first years. Their characters were childhood friends. Daichi’s character was the shy, quiet and nerdy kid that had a glow up post high school. While Terushima’s character was popular though rebellious. Their mothers were best friends and always brought their kids over to play, which is how they got to know each other. They’re meant to be as thick as thieves but as Terushima sits down on the bed while Daichi stands by the bookcase, he feels none of this connection.

_ Pretend that he’s one of the guys,  _ Terushima told himself. Taking several deep breaths to center himself into the role.  _ Like he’s Kazuma or Keiji.  _

“Ok! We’re starting in three… two… one! Action!” 

Terushima opened his eyes. Before him wasn’t Daichi. No, before him was Takehiro-his best friend. And that’s exactly who he’d be. 

“Man orientation was boring today, huh?”

Daichi’s skimming through the bindings of the book on the shelf, humming. “I found it rather fascinating.”

Terushima snorted, “Of course you do, Takashi. Boring, administrative stuff is right up your alley.”

“It’s important. How else will we know how things work if we don’t go through Orientation?”

“On vibes?”

“You can’t get through life on vibes alone.”

“You absolutely can. You… ah, fuck.” the lines he needed next completely slipped out of his memory.  _ Dammit _ . He had this nailed the night before. “I’m sorry director, lines!”

“Unbelievable,” Terushima heard Daichi mutter. 

Terushima’s hands clenched, “Excuse me?” 

“I said, unbelievable. How did you forget your lines already?”

“Um, maybe because I’m human? Maybe don’t act so much like a robot and you’d understand,” Terushima snapped. 

“Guys!” Yachi's voice carried with her megaphone. “Please, keep it together. Let’s try again from the top, okay? Forgetting lines is super natural! Nothing to get so worried about. Terushima, your lines are…” she fed Terushima her lines and instructed the two to take it from the top.

They went again through their lines, moving around the room. Their characters talking about orientation, and Terushima smoothly went into his next lines about Kiyoko’s character. 

“I met a girl in my art class. She was  _ beautiful _ , bro.”

Daichi sat at the computer table with his book propped open to a random page, “Yeah? She your new... what do you say, 'wifey'?”

“She’s  _ absolutely  _ my new wifey.” Terushima bounced on the balls of his feet. “Bro she was gorgeous. A little quiet but when she spoke, man. I swore time stopped right there and then.” he plopped back onto the couch. “I think I’m in love.” 

“Yeah?” and there was something off about the way Daichi said that. “Love, huh… You sure go on about love for someone who’s never been in a real relationship.” 

And there was something  _ off  _ about that too but Terushima couldn’t place it. They continued delivering lines until Yachi cut Daichi off mid sentence. 

“Um…” she shuffled out of her director’s chair and jogged over to Terushima and Daichi. “Guys. That was a really, really, good performance! You both are incredible actors.”

Terushima’s chest puffed with pride, “Why thank you, Yachi-chan. I do my best.”

“The praise isn’t just for you,” Daichi cut in.

Terushima whirled his head around, “Someone’s a little snippy today, huh?”

“Today? No. But around you? It’s just the default.”

“Oh you son of a-” 

Yachi cleared her throat, snapping both men to attention. Terushima had the decency to look apologetic. As did Daichi. “Please… focus! As I was saying. Really good performance from you both but it’s missing… something.”

“Sawamura’s emotional range?”

“Terushima-san’s intelligence?” 

The two exchanged mutual heated glares. Yachi sighed. “This. This is what I mean,” Yachi explained. “It’s obvious you guys do not… get along.”

_ That was an understatement, _ Terushima wanted to say but refrained from doing so. 

“You play best friends. Brothers, almost-that’s how deep the bond between your two characters are meant to be. Yet we don’t see that in your behavior. The words are delivered perfectly, but you two move around like… strangers.” 

He wanted to say no shit so badly. But Yachi did not deserve his rudeness. And he needed to conserve all of it for Sawamura. She had a point, once he reflected on their last scene. They knew the lines cold (well, except for his one moment). But the two of them operated like single people in the same space, who had to  _ share  _ that same space. Rather than actual, lifelong friends. Sure, thinking of his actual friends helped a bit. It wasn’t enough though to really make it stick.

“We can do it again,” Daichi rose from the chair, his jaw set and determined. God, he was so serious about every damn thing. How was he not tired carrying that weight on his shoulders all the time?

“You will,” Yachi smiled. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a yellow pen with a sparky white pompon on the end, and a yellow notebook that had bees on the cover. She opened to a new page and scribbled down some notes. “And I know you guys will deliver what I need to see. I think this will help you out, though.”

She ripped out the page and stuck out her hand. Daichi reached out for it but Terushima reached for it quicker (out of spite). He  _ hehed  _ once he grabbed it, sticking out his pierced tongue to Daichi who frowned deeply in his direction.  _ Move faster next time, bitch.  _

Yachi blinked several times before continuing, “Haha. Okay! Listen,  I think, for the benefit of shooting, you two getting to know each other better would be really helpful! There’s a couple of questions and prompts I wrote down off the top of my head. I might add some more later and send your way. But my task for you both is to go through that list and use it as a guide to build better camaraderie between you two. I don’t need you to become best friends, but at the very least a familiarity should form that can easily translate when you’re filming.”

Terushima stared down at the list. There were only a few tasks. Stuff like getting lunch together or playing twenty questions. He clenched his hand around the list. Man, if Sawamura had just got out of his head about whatever the heck was bothering him they would have nailed their first rehearsal!

Daichi didn’t look all that pleased either, if Terushima was picking up on his annoyance properly. Daichi gave a curt nod. “Ok,” and turned to Terushima. “We’ll start right away.”

Yachi beamed. God she was  _ truly  _ the sun incarnate. “Amazing! We’ll reshoot your scene later and focus on Kiyoko’s parts for the rest of the day. You two take some time and try to accomplish one of the things on that list. I know you guys you guys can do it!” She wished them luck and then headed back to her crew to start filming the next scenes. 

Terushima and Daichi stood there in the room, both silent and in their heads. None of them were willing to move. Until Daichi finally rolled his shoulders back and stalked off the set. “My dressing room. Five minutes.” was all he said before he left. 

Terushima looked down at the list, and then up at the lights above. “Man. If one of you could fall on me right now that would be so baller…” unfortunately, his wish was not heard. “Dammit.” he skulked off the stage and made his way to Daichi’s dressing room.

-

“So.” Terushima sat on a chair, resting his arms over the back of it. He tapped his feet. “We gotta become besties.”

“She didn’t say that.”

“It was  _ implied _ ,” Terushima stressed, looking down at the list. “There’s a lot of tasks and questions we can just pretend like we went through them all and tell each other what we do around our actual friends and finesse it from there.” 

Daichi reached his hand out for the list, “You wanna halfass it? Why am I not surprised.”

Terushima didn’t reach the list for Daichi to take. Daichi growled and took two steps forward, snatching it out of Teru’s hand. “Rude! And no. Well, yes. Not really. C’mon the stuff on that list is a waste of time! We don’t have to get lunch together, we can barely stand each other.” 

“It’s for the sake of the show. It’s for our integrity as idols.”

“Well…” Terushima shrugged, “I was just saying.”

It got quiet between them. Daichi sat back down on the chair with the list and for a few moments, continued reading it over before he spoke. 

“When’s your birthday?” 

Oh, so they were really doing it huh. Terushima answered, “April.” 

“Date, Terushima-san.”

“Ask nicer, Sawamura- _ san _ .” 

“God you’re insufferable. Do you take anything seriously? Anything at all!” 

“Yeah,” Terushima rocked on his chair, “pissing you off is seriously fun for me.”

And maybe that was too far. Because Terushima literally saw the heat rise, the anger bubble, and the vein pop in Daichi’s forehead. “YOU’RE SO ANNOYING!” he finally yelled. “All you do is push and push! You’re an embarrassment to the profession if you can’t lay aside your petty, childish behavior for the good of our roles and for the good of everyone else who is  _ expecting  _ us to do our roles perfectly for the success of the show! Drop the attitude or drop the role! Because I won’t work with you if you continue to be like this,” Daichi snapped. 

Terushima’s fingers curled around the head of the chair. His teeth gritted. Terushima never liked to be corrected. He especially hated being in the wrong. Daichi was making valid points. Terushima  _ was  _ being childish. And he was absolutely not being the professional he needed to be in this moment. 

But he also didn’t like Daichi. And he also hated that Daichi was talking down to him like some toddler. His pride was a wounded lion. And wounded lions only knew how to respond in one way: viciously, without remorse. Until they tore up the body in their path to pieces and shreds no matter how bloody the outcome. 

“Yeah? It’s real rich hearing you say shit about being an embarrassment to the profession,” Terushima scoffed. 

Daichi narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“What  _ am  _ I talking about?” Terushima drawled. “Oh, I dunno. I just think it’s super hilarious that the man who was out in public, no disguise on or anything, kissing people out in the open and causing a scene late at night without any caution has no business telling me how to do things.” Terushima cut his glance back to Daichi, narrowing his eyes in rigid, sharpened fashion. He spoke every word with poison, with malice, and derision. 

The lion attacked, and it attacked without mercy. 

Daichi’s face turned paler than a ghost. His knuckles turned ashy white. And his jaw worked, open and closing for several seconds before it snapped with a resolute shut. 

The lion had attacked, but it’s prey was not defeated. 

“You’re disgusting,” came Daichi’s low voice. 

It was a bubbling miasma of anger, Terushima caught. A rubble and shaking before the earthquake. Another day, another person, Terushima would have listened to the warning bells and backed off. But Sawamura was too high on his throne. And Terushima wasn’t lying when he said he’d topple down the kingdom brick by brick just to see Daichi fall. 

“Am I?” he leaned forward in his chair. “So when you call me out for my behavior, it’s righteous and just? But when I, a fellow idol who wants his fellow idol to act right when we’re out in public, say something suddenly it’s wrong? Man you’re really gonna make me lose it.”

Daichi moved so fast Terushima barely had time to react. Suddenly, he was there. In Terushima’s space. Looming forward with his nostrils flared. His eyes wide with rage. The vein in his neck pulsed violently. Daichi raised his fists balled with anger and then released. He was still a storm. Horrifically disturbed. Undoubtedly provoked. 

“Of all the things I considered you to be, to do, I never thought you’d stoop  _ so low _ .”

Daichi’s words were a dagger. That lodged itself within Terushima’s ribcage and twisted to make it hurt. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the dressing room, the list falling to the floor in his wake. 

Terushima’s mouth felt dry. His blood was rushing, and his fingers shook as he stared at the space where Daichi was. Mere seconds from definitely decking him if his self control hadn’t reeled him in. 

_ I never thought you’d stoop so low.  _

“Fuck,” Terushima swore, dropping his head down into his arms. 

The lion had met its defeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting messy! hope you guys are enjoying this so far. and thank u for indulging with me in some terudai goodness! chapter 4 will be out in the next two weeks!


End file.
